revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Fear
Fear is the 1st episode of Season 3 and is the 45th episode overall. Summary A GLIMPSE AT THE WEDDING OF THE CENTURY MAY LEAD TO THE ULTIMATE DEMISE OF EMILY THORNE -- The summer season kicks off in The Hamptons as Emily Thorne's course of revenge is renewed and set against an unexpected timeline. Meanwhile, the return of Victoria Grayson's son brings changes and complications to the all-powerful family. And a glimpse into the future shows that the wedding of the century may lead to Emily's ultimate demise, on the Season 3 premiere of Revenge. Recap Sounds of a party at sea fill the night as a yacht cruises across the ocean. Emily Thorne, dressed in a beautiful, flowing white dress, steps forward as someone approaches her on the deck. She says, “I’m sorry.” BANG! BANG! Gunshots rip through the white dress as it becomes stained with gushing blood. Emily is jolted overboard into the water below. Waves engulf her as we jump back two months to dive into the events that led up to the shooting on the yacht. Until we live through another summer in the Hamptons, one question will remain: Who shot Emily Thorne? 6 months have past since the election night ,A lot has happened since that fateful day when Emily revealed the truth to Jack that she is actually his first love, Amanda Clarke. One thing that hasn’t changed is that Emily is still with Daniel. They chat about the upcoming Grayson Memorial Day kickoff. It’ll be a bit of a family reunion considering no one has heard from Victoria for the past six months. That’s because she’s been busy getting to know her long lost son, Patrick (guest star Justin Hartley), while riding horses every day in the country. Charlotte has been living overseas after having lost Declan and their baby. Nolan is released from prison after the failsafe his placed in his Carrion program cleared his name and took down the Initiative, a group he’s happy to never mention again. Emily’s formerly incarcerated pal is grateful for the new beach home she bought him, but promises that his hacker days are behind him… for now. He’ll have to find other ways to help Emily with her long summer of retribution fun. Ashley Davenport quickly places herself on Em’s revenge-y radar by trying to get her hooked up with some men of standing or else risk exposure. Speaking of exposure, or overexposure, the portrait of Governor Conrad Grayson is still missing the depth in his eyes. There should be “arctic pools” in there. The artist has one day to do touch up work before the unveiling at the Memorial Day bash Emily is throwing. One of the guests in attendance will be a lady acquaintance from Daniel’s past named Margaux LeMarchal (guest star Karine Vanasse). Now if Emily can only get Victoria to show up. She claims Ashley is trying to blackmail her by saying the queen is having an affair. She also promises to keep Patrick a secret as long as Victoria shows at the party. Security is tight at the Memorial Day kickoff, as Conrad is entertaining a presidential run. He’s also planning to put Grayson Manor on the market. That means its current hidden houseguest, Patrick, will need a new place to crash. Charlotte is shocked when she meets the brother she never knew she had. She gives him the 411 on their destructive mother. It appears to be enough to scare off her newest big bro. Victoria is stunned and saddened to see that Patrick is going back home to the city. The Stowaway has been closed for the past 6 months after Jack left the Hampton's after Declan funeral. Its owner, Jack Porter, has returned for the summer after spending time away introducing Carl to his extended family. Emily goes visit him after Nolan get text fro Jack saying he back She enters empty bar she calls out to Jack who then comes down stairs he offer her a drink ,she refuses,She then apologises for no telling him the truth sooner might prevent Declan death and possible Amanda. Jack claims he understands, as he now knows the bond of love a child has for a father. He kisses Emily passionately. Jack needs to know how he feels about her. Emily is shocked when he says he doesn’t feel anything. He’ll keep her secret, but it’s just him and Carl now. He instructs Emily to leave them alone. He clearly regretted felling on he face when she leaves. The day of the big party arrives. Emily introduces Ashley to Dr. Jorge Velez to keep her happy. She also meets Margaux, who reveals her plans to start a new magazine. Nolan arrives a tad late, but in memorable fashion by paragliding into the middle of the affair. It causes quite the uproar. Emily offers Conrad a bottle of water to calm him down before the portrait unveiling. Arctic pools, remember? Conrad steps up to the podium to make a speech but struggles mightily. Then he collapses to the ground. At the hospital, Dr. Velez reveals to the family that Conrad has Huntington’s Disease, an incurable, progressive and fatal genetic illness that slowly erodes mental accuracy and general motor coordination skills. The press gets wind of the governor’s situation from a source close to the family. This means he’ll have to step down from his political post. Emily leads Victoria to believe that Ashley is the leak. After all, she was very chummy with the doc who made the diagnosis. The two ladies send Ashley off on a plane by assuring her that they won’t stick her with a slew of criminal charges as long as she goes away forever. So she does. Emily later puts that familiar red X across a photo of Ashley’s face. Jack knows that Emily is behind what happened to Conrad. It’s true. Nolan slipped his partner-in-revenge a vial containing a solution that would make Conrad ill. Emily later doctored the doctor’s report to state that Conrad has Huntington's Disease. Jack advises her to finish what she’s doing by the end of the summer or he’ll be forced to tell the truth. Emily picks August 8th for her wedding day with Daniel. Nolan draws the date in the sand. It looks a lot like a double infinity sign. Just up the coast, Victoria has an unexpected visitor. It’s Aiden. He claims to have the same agenda as the queen: he says he’s looking to destroy the girl next door. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson * Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis * Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Clarke Guest Cast * Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport * Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal * Justin Hartley as Patrick Osbourne * Diogo Morgado as Dr. Jorge Valez Quotes : Emily: I'm so sorry. ---- : Nolan: What are you gonna do? : Emily: Have the wedding of the century. Take down Victoria once and for all. ---- : Emily: Let's get married. ---- : Jack: Finish this by the end of the summer, then leave for good or I'll tell everyone the truth. ---- : Emily: Only took ten years to return the favor. ---- : Charlotte: We still own the manor, right? ---- : Charlotte: That's a lot of words for 'welcome home'. ---- : Ashley: Knowledge is power, Emily. : Emily: I thought you had power, Ashley. ---- : Emily: Let's never say the words 'The Initiative' or 'Carrion' ever again. : Nolan: Amen to that. ---- : Charlotte: So you gonna put dad in Patrick's room? Assuming your son will keep staying at the South Fork. It really was such a lovely way to met my brother. Hope I didn't scare him off. : Victoria: How dare you coming back her as if you run things. You have no idea what you've done. ---- : Ashley: You two are evil. : Victoria: What we are, like it or not, is family. ---- : Charlotte: If you think your just gonna enjoy the perks without the misery, you wrong. My mother will draw you in and destroy you. It's what she does. And if she doesn't, I will. ---- : Nolan: Who's next to get that red sharpie? ---- : Victoria: What are you going here? : Aiden: Same thing as you. Looking to destroy the girl next door. ---- : Emily: Get on that plane, and go back to Croydon. ---- : Nolan: A fitting act, to a path of revenge. ---- : Nolan: So Ashley's been Daven-deported? ---- Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge Season 3 Promo (HD)|Promo Revenge Season 3 Extended Promo (HD)|Extended Promo ABC Revenge Recap + Season 3 Extended Promo|Extended Promo with S2 Recap Revenge Season 3 Promo 2 and Betrayal Promo (HD) ABC Two Addictive Shows One Seductive Night|Mashup Promo with Betrayal Revenge 3x01 Sneak Peek 1 "Fear"|Sneak Peek 1 Revenge Season 3x01 Sneak Peek "Fear" Season 3 Episode 1|Sneak Peek 2 Pictures Fear 1.jpg|Victoria Takes Charlotte's Hands Fear 2.jpg|Victoria and Patrick Smile on Horseback Fear 3.jpg|Victoria and Patrick Finish Their Horseback Ride Fear 4.jpg|Patrick Gives Victoria a Kiss Fear 5.jpg|Victoria and Charlotte Hug Fear 6.jpg|Victoria Hands Patrick a Ticket Fear 7.jpg|Victoria Grayson Gets Too Close to Son Patrick Fear 8.jpg|Victoria Comforts Charlotte Fear 9.jpg|Victoria and Patrick Ride Horses Together Fear 10.jpg|Patrick Gallops on His Horse in Revenge Fear 11.jpg|Victoria and Patrick Enter the Barn on Horseback Fear 12.jpg|Patrick Helps Victoria Off of Her Horse Fear 13.jpg|Victoria in Patrick Walk Arm-in-Arm Fear 14.jpg|Victoria Looks Stunning in Her Horseback Riding Gear Fear 15.jpg|Victoria Walks With Daughter Charlotte Fear 02.jpg Fear 01.jpg Fear 17.jpg Fear 16.jpg Trivia *Patrick Osbourne made his first full physical appearance in this episode, although we did see a glimpse of him in "Truth, Part 2". *This is the second time Emily poisons Conrad in a season premiere to takedown somebody. The first time in Pilot to takedown Lydia Davis. *This is the first episode in which the flash-forward does't take place on Labour Day. *This Episode was Free on iTunes for a limited time, along with the Betrayal Pilot. *When Emily is on the boat about to be shot in the flash-forward she is wearing longer earrings but when she is floating in the water and there is a close up on her face the earrings are different. References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes